1. Field of the Invention
My present invention relates to the recording of live musical performances, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for reducing replays in the recording of live musical performances, and for other recording purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical prior art recording system for the recording of a live performance on an electric musical instrument is comprised of a matching transformer connected to the output terminals of the electric musical instrument, a recording/playback console receiving the output signals from the matching transformer, a tape recorder connected to output and input terminals of the recording/playback console, and monitoring speakers receiving output signals from output terminals of said recording/playback console, as modified for balance and equalization by manipulating controls of said recording/playback console.
Other prior art recording systems used for the same purpose substitute for the matching transformer an instrument amplifier, a loudspeaker, a microphone and a recording/playback console. In these other prior art recording systems output terminals of the electric musical instrument being used by the performer are connected to input terminals of the instrument amplifier, which in turn drives the loudspeaker. The sound produced by the loudspeaker is picked up by the microphone, and output terminals of the microphone are connected to input terminals of the recording/playback console.
In making recordings with such prior art recording systems, the performer is required to repeat and frequently re-repeat a musical piece or passage while the recording engineer adjusts microphone placement, equalization and recording level by means of the controls of the recording/playback console in order to produce the desired recording qualities.
Such repetitions of the same particular piece or passage by the performer are undesirable, given the temperament of many recording artists, and the cost of the performing time of major recording artists and studio musicians.
It is believed that the documents listed in the Information Disclosure Statement filed herewith contain information which is or might be considered to be material to the examination hereof.
A copy of each document listed in said Information Disclosure Statement is supplied to the United States Patent and Trademark Office herewith.
No representation or admission is made that any of the documents listed in said Information Disclosure Statement is part of the prior art, or that no more pertinent information exists.
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.